<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Newsies apartment one-shots by The_King_of_new_york</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501163">Newsies apartment one-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_King_of_new_york/pseuds/The_King_of_new_york'>The_King_of_new_york</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A newsies apartment [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add them later - Freeform, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_King_of_new_york/pseuds/The_King_of_new_york</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>stories from a not so peaceful apartment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crutchie/David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Henry/Sniper (Newsies), JoJo/Mike (Newsies), Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Romeo/Specs (Newsies), Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva/Elmer/Racetrack Higgins, ike/hotshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A newsies apartment [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Newsies apartment one-shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idk just enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most of the group had already known each other before they graduated. They actually had mostly known each other for most of their entire lives. Most of them had joined the group because in reality everyone else at their school either sucked or never talked to them. They were the entirety of the school's drama club and news team, for starters.  </p><p>The group was incredibly close for the entire time they knew each other, all of them knew most of the others secrets, they knew what happened at home, they knew everything about the others. Davey joined their group sometime in the middle of freshman year; it was also the beginning of their fight against the defunding of both the drama and newspaper club which they thankfully won. </p><p>When they graduated they ran into the issue most, if not all highschool graduates face. Or it was rather issues, because graduating highschool was both a blessing and a curse. For one they were free from the shackles of the american school system, but they also had to pick a college, find a place to live, make money, learn whatever taxes are, and a whole lot more. </p><p>They all luckily were able to pick out colleges that were all in the same area, along with decently paying first time jobs without too many issues. Now they ran into another issue. All of them had to find apartments. Before they started college most of them crashed at medda’s house. They were all sitting in the living room, doing their own things. Race, elmer and sniper were playing cards. Henry, mush and Romeo were cooking. Ike, jojo and hotshot were all watching the season finale of grey’s anatomy together, etc. etc. When suddenly Jack bursted in through the door, his computer in hand and for some reason a toothbrush in his mouth. He must’ve only just woken up. </p><p>“Guys! Guys guys guys guys guys, and girls. Guy and girls, everyone, I found possibly the most beautiful thing in all of creation-” He said excitedly, taking the toothbrush out of his mouth finally. He rushed to the center of the room and slammed the computer onto the coffee table. On the computer was an ad for an apartment. And it was a really big apartment. </p><p>It had 10 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a livingroom and a pretty big kitchen. It didn’t seem too expensive, actually that was a lie, it was expensive. But if each of them chipped in they could probably afford it. Maybe. Not really. </p><p>Henry turned the stove down onto low and came over to investigate what was on the computer. Jack went over to the sink and spit out the excess toothpaste then went back to the table. </p><p>“Ok, so i know it looks expensive but i did the math and if we all pitch in I think we can afford it.” Jack said excitedly. </p><p>“You did math? That's a first” Mush said with a smile, drying his hands with a dishtowel.</p><p>Most of the others, aside from Romeo who was stirring some meat in a pan, crowded around the computer. Although Ike and Jojo were still mostly paying attention to the show where someone named George was apparently dying. </p><p>“Seriously! We could afford this, plus it’s near all the colleges we go to, it has parking, it’s pretty much perfect.” jack said happily. Everyone thought for a moment before turning to Katherine to see what she thought, she was really smart and made most of the big decisions like this, mainly because if things like that were left to, oh i don’t know, race, they’d have ended up with a parrot instead of the groups pet corgi. </p><p>After just another moment of thought Katherine nodded happily. Cheers erupted from the group, I guess it was settled, they were getting an apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>